kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Kirby Clash Deluxe
April 12, 2017 April 13, 2017 April 13, 2017 |genre = |ratings = |price = Game Details (April 13, 2017) |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is an expanded version of the Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-game Team Kirby Clash. It has improved single- and multi-player modes, as well as new stages and bosses. It is the first free-to-start game in the ''Kirby'' series, and the first to allow interactions with other players over the internet, although true online multi-player is not available. Its successor is Super Kirby Clash. Story In the distant past, a faraway place known as the Dream Kingdom, once a land of peace, is suddenly beset by an onslaught of beasts, leaving the kingdom’s citizens unsure of what to do. Thankfully, a traveler known as Kirby steps up to protect the kingdom, and with Yellow Kirby, forms a squad known as Team Kirby to battle the monsters. While at the village, Kirby is told of a monster called Colossal Waddle Dee that is terrorizing The Grasslands, and Team Kirby is sent off on their first quest by Bandana Waddle Dee. After Team Kirby’s successful defeat of Colossal Waddle Dee, Kirby arrives at the village and finds that a Shoppe has opened, and is run by a merchant named Magolor, who sells weapons and armor to Team Kirby in exchange for Fragments and Gem Apples. Additionally, a new member joins Team Kirby, who is known as Blue Kirby. Team Kirby then sets out to the Grasslands and The Dunes on more quests to defeat more monsters that are rampaging throughout the land. During their quests, a new member joins Team Kirby, and is known as Green Kirby. In the Dunes, Team Kirby sets out on a quest to fight Kracko, a beast who was causing so much trouble, that the quest was labeled as an ordeal. Eventually, Team Kirby defeats Kracko, but shortly after, more monsters colonize the Grasslands and the Dunes, and even a new area, The Ruins. On another ordeal quest, Team Kirby encounters Whispy Woods in the Ruins, who they successfully defeat. More monsters appear once again, and some quests even lead Team Kirby to The Volcano. There, in another ordeal quest, they fight and defeat Pyribbit. After defeating Pyribbit, Team Kirby hears rumors of a mage who’s controlling the monsters to attack the Dream Kingdom, and that the mage is said to lurk in The Empyrean. After defeating more monsters throughout the kingdom, Team Kirby at last make their way to the Empyrean, where they fight the Guardian Angel, Landia. They then encounter the mage the rumors spoke of, and he is known as Taranza. Team Kirby defeats Taranza in hopes of stopping the horde of monsters, but even that did not quiet them down. The beasts continued to rampage, stronger than ever before, and Team Kirby heads out on more quests to defeat them. Their last quest leads them to the Decisive Battlefield, where they encounter the Guardian Angel once again, but he empowers himself and transforms into Landia EX. Regardless, Team Kirby defeats him once again, and restore peace to the Dream Kingdom for a short while. A few days later, a dimensional rift suddenly opens in the Decisive Battlefield, releasing Parallel Susie upon the Dream Kingdom. Team Kirby sets out on a quest to defeat her, and afterwards, they encounter Parallel Landia in the Decisive Battlefield as well. It is then revealed that Taranza was the one who opened the dimensional rift, and he had faked his defeat in order to come up with a plot. As a last-ditch effort, Taranza summons the black mirror, and Dark Taranza emerges from its shimmering surface. After fighting with Team Kirby, Dark Taranza is defeated, and summons the black mirror as a last-ditch effort as well. King D-Mind then emerges from the mirror, and subsequently shatters Dark Taranza with his hammer. King D-Mind battles Team Kirby, but is defeated. However, he returns for another last battle with Team Kirby. Team Kirby comes out on top, and seals King-D Mind away in a far-off dimension in the black mirror, and then shatters the mirror with their magic. With the mirror shattered, Taranza comes to his senses and is now free of the corruption of the black mirror’s dark magic, and becomes a member of the village. Team Kirby restores peace to the Dream Kingdom once and for all, and vow to suppress any threats if another were to arise. Gameplay The gameplay of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is very similar to that of Team Kirby Clash: up to four players fight bosses using modified Copy Abilities and earn experience based on their performance, which can result in level ups and stat increases. Just like before, Medals are rewarded based on the player's performance, ranging from bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. However, the player can now win fragments (and, through certain Heroic Missions, Gem Apples, which are the game's currency) from battles as well. How often Team Kirby can go into battle is limited by how much vigor it has; if its current amount of vigor is too low, the player must either wait for it to restore itself over time, or spend two Gem Apples to restore it completely. Team Kirby's maximum amount of vigor can be increased by leveling up. If the player runs out of time during a battle, they can spend Gem Apples to give themselves 30 more seconds, and fully restore and revive Team Kirby. If all 4 Kirbys are defeated, then it is also possible to spend Gem Apples to revive all the members. The more they do this during a battle, however, the more costly it becomes. Story progression is also different from the original sub-game, as Team Kirby must now enter different worlds to fight the bosses lurking there. In order to be able to fight these bosses, Gem Apples are required to unlock them. Once all the missions have been completed, an Ordeal Boss shows up, and defeating it unlocks a new area and new bosses to fight. Additionally, after defeating an Ordeal Boss, a new resident appears at the village. For example, Broom Hatter appears in the background after defeating the first Ordeal Boss. Players can buy equipment and support items from Magolor at the Shoppe by spending fragments and Gem Apples there. They can also buy Gem Apples at the Shoppe using real money. Gem Apples can be earned without paying money through completing Heroic Missions and from Bandana Waddle Dee's tree, which can be harvested every 12 hours. This tree grows larger if the player purchases Gem Apples from the Shoppe. The game also makes use of the 3DS' StreetPass feature. If the player passes by people who have played Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and selects "StreetPass Adventurers" on the Touch Screen, the other players' Kirbys appear in the village with whatever equipment they had at the time, and can join Kirby in battle a maximum of three times. Alternatively, the player can select "Wandering Adventurers" and connect to the Internet to achieve the same effect. Wandering Adventurers can be summoned for free once a day. After that, five Gem Apples are required. The game also gives the player the option to scan amiibo; doing so rewards the player with fragments. Additionally, entering a password at the Shrine of Passwords allows the player to earn extra rewards. Occasionally, while fighting bosses, a rare fragment may appear. The material can be used to upgrade weapons and armor, but can only be collected if the boss is also defeated. The higher the player's Heroic Level is, the higher chances for a rare fragment to appear. Daily Bonuses Depending on the day of the week the game is played, different perks are enabled: *Sunday: When purchasing Gem Apples, the player receives more than usual. *Monday: None. *Tuesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of fire fragments they normally do. *Wednesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of water fragments they normally do. *Thursday: None. *Friday: Enemies drop twice the amount of light fragments they normally do. *Saturday: None. Characters Playable Characters *Team Kirby **Kirby **Yellow Kirby **Blue Kirby **Green Kirby Allies *Bandana Waddle Dee *Magolor *Broom Hatter (background) *Sailor Waddle Dee (background) *Coo (background) *Rick (background) *Kine (background) *Taranza (background) *Wandering Adventurers Enemies All enemies in the game are used as boss attacks. *Big Gordo *Bug *Gordo Bosses Normal Bosses *Blocky (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *Bonkers (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *Colossal Double-Team (Category: Normal) *Colossal Triple-Team (Category: Tough) *Colossal Waddle Dee (Category: Normal) *Gigant Edge (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *Greater Doomer (Categories: Tough, Tougher) *Ice Dragon (Categories: Tough, Tougher) *Kibble Blade (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *King Doo (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *Landia (Category: Tough) *Miasmoros (Categories: Tough, Tougher) *Mr. Frosty (Categories: Normal, Tough, Tougher) *Telepathos (Categories: Tough, Tougher) Ordeal Bosses *Dark Taranza and King D-Mind (Category: Tougher) *King D-Mind (Category: Toughest) *Kracko (Categories: Normal, Tougher) *Landia EX (Category: Tougher) *Parallel Landia (Category: Tougher) *Parallel Susie (Category: Tougher) *Pyribbit (Categories: Tough, Tougher) *Taranza (Category: Tough) *Whispy Woods (Categories: Normal, Tougher) Others * Colossal Hot Head (as part of the Colossal Triple-Team) * Colossal Kabu (as part of the Colossal Double-Team and Colossal Triple-Team) Roles *Sword Hero *Beam Mage *Dr. Healmore *Hammer Lord Levels Information about bosses, Gem Apple costs, and vigor requirements is recorded in these articles: *The Grasslands *The Dunes *The Ruins *The Volcano *The Empyrean *Decisive Battlefield Items *Armor *Champion's Codex (Fire, Water, Light, Vigor) *Energy Drink *EXP Orb *Food *Fragment (Fire, Water, Light, Rare) *Gem Apple *Maxim Tomato *Potion (Stamina, Attack) *Power Tablets *Weapon Known Passwords Transcript Staff Recommendation It is recommended that the player spends some money in the Shoppe to buy Gem Apples, as it will make the Gem Apple Tree grow, allowing for greater harvests. *For the max level tree, spend money on all of the sales and buy the 2150 Gem Apple set ($26.95 total); it's possible to 100% the game in nine days. *For the level 4 tree, spend money on the 1000 Gem Apple set and the sales for 500 and 200 Gem Apple sets ($15.57 total); it's possible to 100% the game in around five months. *For the level 3 tree, buy the sales for the 100, 200, and 500 Gem Apple sets, and another 200 Gem Apple set ($8.86 total); it's possible to 100% the game in around eight months. *For the level 2 tree, buy the sale for the 500 Gem Apple set ($3.89); it's possible to 100% the game in about a year. *For the level 1 tree, buy the sale for the 50 Gem Apple set ($0.49); it's possible to 100% the game in about two years. *Not buying any Gem Apples means it takes three years to 100% the game. If the player does not plan to spend money on the game, it is recommended that the player sticks with using only one of the roles, as spending Gem Apples on weapons and armor on more than one role will make it difficult to buy gear with higher rarity, or upgrading gear. The player is also recommended to not spend many Gem Apples on replenishing vigor, extending the time of a quest (especially multiple times, as it becomes more expensive), or reviving the team; if the boss is low on health, however, extending the time or reviving teammates may be worth doing. Trivia *The victory theme after a quest is completed is the unused version of the fanfare when getting a part of the Lor Starcutter from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ** The theme is also reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Kirby Star Allies. * Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is the first game in the ''Kirby'' series to do a number of things: **It is the first to employ real-time waits and in-game purchases, in a manner similar to many mobile games. **It is the first to openly acknowledge the existence of Platinum Medals; all games before it keep them secret, usually only being achieved after obtaining all of the best bonuses. **It was the first to release in North America the same day it was revealed. *The player is expected to land the final blow on bosses unless playing as Doctor Healmore. In any of the other three Roles, if he/she does not participate when a boss's health is at its lowest, the boss continues to withstand the rest of the team's assault, no matter how long it lasts. When only 10 seconds are left on the timer, however, any attack from a teammate can defeat the opponent. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' was released two days before the 13th anniversary of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. This might not be a coincidence, as the final boss contains several references to the game. **Another reason for the many references to Kirby & The Amazing Mirror could be due to the game's focus on 4-player cooperation, which was also the main mechanic in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *Like in Team Kirby Clash, when a Kirby is KO'd, he spins around and falls over like Kirby does when he is KO'd in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A "Kirby angel" then floats away, which is a reference to a KO'd Kirby from Kirby Mass Attack. Both of these animations are reused from Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game and Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *The game's epilogue contains the following sentence: "But they remain on guard... After all, who knows when another evil might arise?" This line is pulled directly from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror’s epilogue. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' is one of the few games in the Kirby series following Kirby Super Star Ultra that Shinya Kumazaki was involved with to not contain boss descriptions in the Pause Screen during their fight. *The only regular enemies encountered in this game come from the attacks of Whispy Woods. *This game does not feature King Dedede himself in any way, not even in cutscenes. His likeness is used as a part of the final boss, however. *As in Kirby's Blowout Blast, if the player has saved StreetPass data from Kirby: Planet Robobot onto their 3DS, additional content will be unlocked. In the case of this game, it is two exclusive pieces of equipment for the Sword Hero class: The Susian Bolt Blade and the Haltonian Helm, which are both themed after Susie. However, they must still be purchased from Magolor to be used. Artwork TKCD Kibble Blade artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork TKCD Promo Art.jpg|Promotional artwork with logo TKCD Sword Hero artwork.png|Sword Hero Kirby TKCD Magolor artwork 2.png|Magolor TKCD_Magolor_artwork.png|Magolor TKCD_Gem_Apple_artwork.png|Gem Apple TKCD_Quest_Board_artwork.png|Quest Board TKCD_ArtworkTwitter.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' artwork TKCD_Anniversary_artwork_US.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' 1st Anniversary artwork TKCD_Anniversary_artwork.jpg| Team Kirby Clash Deluxe 1st Anniversary artwork Official Miiverse Artwork Miiverse TKCD 1.jpg|Artwork by HAL Laboratory celebrating the game's release 'Media' TKCD Home Menu Icon.png|Home Menu icon Yu2k94eK4ZCusoBRqM5QOZTz-p5crd3d.png|Nintendo eShop icon TKCD_Activity_Sheet.png| Activity sheet Gallery TKCD_Diorama.jpg|Home Menu diorama TKCD_TitleScreen.jpg|Title screen Screenshot2TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fights Bonkers. Screenshot3TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fights Greater Doomer. Screenshot1TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fights Taranza. Screenshot4TKCD.jpg|Leveling up Gem Apple Tree (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe).JPG|Kirby visits the village. Greater Doomer Fight (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG|Team Kirby fights Tougher: Greater Doomer. Whispy Woods (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG|Team Kirby fights Tougher: Whispy Woods. Platinum Ribbon (Team Kirby Clash DX).jpg|The completed Quest Board. Profile (Team Kirby Clash DX).JPG|The player's profile. All Platinums (Team Kirby Clash DX).jpg|The player earns all Platinum Medals. File:Taranza's_Sorrow.jpg|The closing scene. References ja:みんなで! カービィハンターズZ zh:大家一起上！ 卡比猎人Z Category:2010s Games Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Sub-games Category:Expanded sub-games Category:Games